Princesses Don't Despair
by Jenn222
Summary: A mother tells her children the story of brave Princess Rosie and daring Prince Nathan. The wizard Anthony is back and looking for revenge. Rosie finds herself stuck in dream land, but dreaming forever isn't an option. (Sequel to Princesses Don't Perspire!) R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter to the sequel of Princesses Don't Perspire. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Story Time**

Mother sits down and opens the book to the first page. She smiles at us as we surround her. "Alright, I'm going to read the story now. Is everyone listening?"

At those words all three of us quiet down. Not a single word is spoken. When mother tells a story, you listen with interest and silence, always.

"There once was a Prince and a Princess…" She starts.

* * *

There once was a Prince and Princess. They'd fallen in love two years prior and their wedding would be in three weeks time. They were both very happy with each other, but there was one thing they both missed greatly.

Adventure.

The Prince and Princess had once had a great adventure when they were a few years younger, it was how they had fallen in love with each other to begin with. After all fighting off a wizard can bring two people very close together.

The Princess was preparing for her wedding. Dress fittings, dance lessons, economy classes and other boring princess tasks were being carried out throughout the days. She rarely saw her Prince as he was also busy preparing for the wedding and for when he'd be King. The Prince and Princess would rule over two kingdoms together, a very difficult task, but one they were willing to take on together.

Unbeknownst to the Prince and Princess an old foe of theirs was rising back to power. He would be stronger and smarter than the last time and he wanted revenge.

* * *

Anthony the salamander was perched on a tree branch and he saw the perfect target, a small crying girl. She had lovely blonde hair, a perfect pink dress and rosy cheeks.

"Oh princess!" He called to her. She glanced around wildly. "Over here."

The princess' eyes landed upon the salamander on the branch.

"Are you a talking salamander?" She inquired with wonder. Anthony almost rolled his eyes at her stupidity, oh yes, she was perfect.

"Yes, I used to be a prince." He lied with a woeful voice. "An evil Princess used sorcery to turn me into this small creature, will you help me?"

The innocent princess fell for Anthony's tricks immediately.

"Oh, you poor thing! How can I help?" Anthony gave a very small sigh, she really was extremly dumb.

"A kiss and I'll change back!" He coaxed. The poor, brainless princess looked hesitant, but leaned in and pecked Anthony's head. Afterall her mother had taught her to listen to talking squirrels and kiss talking frogs, so why not do the same for a speaking salamander. Magic was swirling through the air immediately, a large puff of smoke engulfed the area. The princess was coughing and batting the smoke from her face.

In front of her now stood a towering wizard. His hair and beard were long and a dark brown. His robes a misty grey, giving away his true identity almost instantly. She let out a small scream.

"You aren't a Prince!" She was very alarmed, talking animals weren't supposed to lie! Her mother had said to always trust the chattering rabbits and such.

"Wow, excellent observation." Anthony rolled his eyes at the girl and spoke with condescension. "Now if you don't mind I've got places to be. People to kill." The girl fainted at the mention of murder. Anthony didn't much care, all he could think about was Princess Rosalynn and Prince Nathaniel. He'd get them. He'd wipe those smug grins off their faces. They were going down.

* * *

Prince Nathan sighed at all the paperwork that he was supposed to be overseeing. He'd been signing and reading for three hours that day already, and the day before he'd done so for seven and the day before six. He needed a break. Badly.

Nathaniel stood and went off to find his fiancee, guessing she could use a break from her mother's lectures. He wasn't sure which room she'd be in this time, but he figured he'd try hers first.

The castle in Brockshoe was large. Larger than his own in Minwire, although not nearly as grandly decorated. Not that he cared, home to him wasn't the largest or goldest or richest it was where she was.

She ended up bashing into him in the hall. She'd come around the corner at the same time as he did and the two smacked into each other.

"Rosie!" Nathan grinned at the love of his life. "I was just coming to look for you!"

"Same!" Rosie gazed at him lovingly-

* * *

"Muuum." My little brother is whining. He hates listening to the gushy parts of stories.

"Mummy is this about yo-." My little sister begins speaking now and I sigh.

"Shhh." I shush them. I want to know what happens next in the story and I know that if mum gets too annoyed with us, she'll stop reading. I have to know more about the wizard!

"No more interruptions." Mum warns them playfully and winks at me. I nod quickly in agreement.

* * *

Rosie gazed at him lovingly before grasping his hand in hers.

"Let's sneak out." She whispers conspiratorially. Nathan takes no time in nodding and allowing himself to be pulled out of the palace.

They left the gates behind, giggling and ducking from the guards. The guards of course heard the two adults, they were rather loud. Yet the guards ignored them and pretended to be oblivious to their hiding places. Once the two had escaped the castle and left their duties behind they allowed themselves to talk louder. Together the two of them walked through the village, eyes only for each other.

Had they been paying attention they would have noticed the villagers glancing at them and shaking their heads fondly. They would have noticed the old man with the cart of roses following behind them and watching closely, a glare firmly placed on his face.

The two skipped on chatting and gazing at eachother. They were so busy with their animated conversation that they almost ran into the old man with his rose cart, who seemed to appear in front of them.

"Oh, excuse us! Sorry." Rosie apologised to the man kindly.

"Rose for the pretty lady?" The man grinned toothlessly.

"Oh no thank you." Rosie grinned and spoke again. "I've got enough Rose in my life."

Nathan laughed at her lame joke about one of her nicknames. Only he would ever find her ridiculous jokes funny.

"I can never have enough Rose in my life, so I'll buy a couple." Rosie giggled at his sweetness and accepted the roses the man handed over to her. Nathan dropped a couple coins into the mans hands and they began walking again.

"You're so cliche." She told Nathan teasingly. Only she would ever be flattered by his cheesy lines. He shrugged, not caring as long as that beautiful smile of hers lit up across her face.

The pair had reached the edge of the Enchanted Forest, when Rosie got a strange urge to lean in and smell the pretty flowers. They were the loveliest Rosie had ever seen, she wanted to know if they smelled as good as they looked. She stuck her nose in them and inhaled deeply. The smell was a sickening sweet, it made her dizzy. Her head spun as she pulled back from the flowers. Her vision went back around the edges and colors seemed to blur together.

"Nathan I-" Her face was concerned and caused alarm in Nathan immediately. Before she could finish her sentence everything went black and she was falling.

Nathan lurched forward and caught the girl in his arms. Panic was overwhelming him.

"Rosie! Rose? Rosalyn!" He shook her lightly. "Rosie?"

He repeated her name in hopes that she'd just fainted from the heat of the day and she'd awake soon. When she didn't Nathan felt more panicked. He hoisted the girl into his arms better and sped as fast as he could to the castle.

He knew he needed to find a doctor and a bed. It was Rosie's best bet.

* * *

Rosie was laying on her large bed and she looked completely peaceful. Nathan cursed himself for buying the flowers that had seemed to put her under some kind of spell. He had the whole kingdom searching for the old man who'd sold them those poisonous plants.

Nathan was angry and wanted to kill that old man, he was frustrated with himself for not being more careful and he was concerned for Rosie's well being. After all Rosie was the Crown Princess and would soon be Queen of both Minwire and Brockshore, making her a large target. Nathan couldn't imagine who would want to do this to dear sweet and kind Rosie. Everyone adored her.

Well, he could think of one person, but he was so sure that they'd gotten rid of him. They had turned the man into salamander two years a go. There was no way he could be back.

Unless…

Princes who had been casted or changed into frogs often got a kiss from a princess to return them to their original human self. Could salamander-turned wizards be changed back the same way? After all if you just find one dumb princess (there were plenty Nathan thought) then all she'd have to do is kiss the salamander thinking Anthony was a prince and BAM! The wizard was back.

Nathan shook those awful thoughts from his mind and returned to staring at Rosie's sleeping form. Her chest rose gently and slowly. She looked as if she was taking a very restful nap, still, pink lips open just the smallest bit to allow her small sighs. Nathan knew better though, Rosie was rarely a peaceful sleepover. He'd often seen her toss or kick or her fingers twitch or her eyelids flutter when she napped. Once he'd caught her asleep on a book at a desk in the large library of Brockshore, it was much bigger than Minwire's. Her hair was a tousled mess of curls and her hand kept twitching as she murmured in her soft breathes. It had caused him to smile at the time.

Nathan felt hopeless now. He couldn't live without Rosie. He wouldn't. He leaned down and pressed the smallest peck on her lips and then another kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you soon Rosie." He whispered, he left the room to talk to the doctor.

* * *

**There it is! Please review! I'm in the middle of editing the second chapter now and will post it later tonight. Please review both and tell me what you think!**

**Love you all!**

**PeaceLoveSequels!**

**Jenn**


	2. Chapter 2

******Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Dream State**

* * *

The blackness was slowly dissipating and filling with swirling colors. Rosie looked around and saw splashes of colors everywhere, it appeared as if a canvas was painting itself, turning into a world for her to stand in. This went on for a few minutes, colors mixing, blurring and slowly focusing. Everything finally seemed to stop swirling around and came to an abrupt stop. She recognized where she was, the edge of the Enchanted Forest.

Something seemed off though. The green of the trees was too green, the blue of the sky too blue. The colors were too bright as if they'd been over saturated. The sunlight and brilliant, vibrant colors blinded her. Her eyes blinked attempting to become accustomed to the strangeness of the world.

Finally her eyes were working again, everything still seemed too bright, it was wrong. A patch of yellow flowers grew to her left, too yellow. They were practically neon, as bright as staring straight at the sun. She noticed the flowers bobbing up and down.

She moved forward to discover what was causing the flower's movement. A very stout person stood there. He was grumpy, with a long beard that trailed behind him through the flowerbed. He was shorter than many of the large sunflowers. He came only to Rosie's knee.

"Um, hullo?" Rosie called to the small man, a gnome or dwarf she suspected. She'd never seen either in person so she wasn't entirely sure, but she'd read of them before. The man squinted up at her in a grumpy surprise.

"Who are ya?" He grunted at her with a heavy accent.

"Princess Rosalyn of Brockshore, pleasant to meet you." She introduced herself kindly, as she'd been taught. He spat in response.

"Not very pleasant when ya realizes what's happened to ya girly." She frowned at the short man.

"Why do you say that?" She demanded in a ruder voice than she'd intended. She didn't much like his tone or implication.

"You're in dream state."

"Dream state?"

"Yeh, someone's put ya under ah sleeping spell. This is the world ya get sent ta." Rosie gasped. She couldn't believe that, didn't want to believe that. She thought back to what had happened last. She couldn't remember much. She thought harder, grasping for any last thought.

Nathan. She remembered being with Nathan. An old man had been there too. He'd had… flowers! Yes, an old man had given her flowers and then… then she'd inhaled their sweet, no sickening, their sickening smell.

She groaned, realizing what had happened.

"The flowers!" She exclaimed angrily.

"What was that?" The short man squinted at her, this time in confusion. He looked rather silly with his long silver, shimmering beard a brilliant red hat and extra brown clothes.

"This old man convinced my fiance to buy me some flowers, I smelled them and next thing I know I'm waking up here. It must've been that evil wizard in disguise."

Rosie was angry now. Honestly, couldn't she and Nathan get married and have some alone time. Sure, she'd wished for adventure, but this wasn't exactly what she'd meant. She remembered then her father telling her once "be careful what you wish for." She'd paid no attention to it, figuring it was something all fathers told their daughters.

The one time she didn't listen to her father...

"A wizard ya say? Then we have somethin in common. A wizard who was greedy and wanted my gems cast the sleepin spell on me. He didn't do a very good job though, every once and awhile I'll wake up for a few seconds. I always return though. Me names Ghimney."

"Looks like we are both a bit unlucky then Ghimney." Rosie sighed and glanced around, she had to squint sometimes as everything was much too bright.

"There has got to be a way out of here." Rose spoke determinedly. She had to get back to Nathan, there wedding was very soon and she was already feeling the ache in her heart that she'd feel when she hadn't seen him for awhile. Ghimney snorted loudly through his potato-like nose.

"Ya don't think I haven't looked then?" Rosie frowned thoughtfully, searching for something. She wasn't sure what exactly she was searching for. She still felt rather disoriented from her strange surroundings and her slightly aching head.

"Are there others here?" She asked in interest.

"Sometimes. Once a girl named Snow White was here fer a couple days, ate a poisoned apple apparently. She wouldn't leave me alone becuz she'd been livin' wif dwarves previously." Ghimney scoffed. He had confirmed Rosie's suspicion about him being a dwarf, which she was glad for, it would've been rude to ask. "There was another girl Aurora or somethin' like that, said she'd been here fer a hundred years, but I bet she was being dramatic. Princesses tend to do tha." Rosie nodded in agreement, surprising Ghimney that she wasn't at all hurt by his statement.

"Tell me about it. I have a cousin, Paris, and she'll sob if her mother asks her to wash her hands." Rosalyn rolls her eyes. "Honestly, her mother is a saint in comparison to mine."

Ghimney eyed Rosie with a satisfied look as if deciding he liked her.

"Well I suppose we should find some food." He suggested.

"We have to eat when in a dream state then?" Her question was pure interest, which stopped Ghimney's rude retort. He normally would've snapped about how dumb she was, but she didn't seem to be dumb, she seemed curious.

"Yeah." He grunted. "Or when you wake up, you'll be so ravenous you may eat that horrid mother of yours." Rosie let out a loud bell like laugh.

"Wouldn't be so bad." She giggled with a wink. Ghimney found himself chuckling as well, something he hadn't done in quite awhile. After all, what did one really have to smile or laugh about when they'd been stuck in a too bright world with too sweet food and almost no company.

"Come on, I know where the dream deer are grazin."

* * *

The doctor had absolutely no information. Nathan in a huge angry fit had thrown every object he could reach at the incompetent doctor. All the doctor could say was "Obviously she can't be awoken by true loves kiss, unless perhaps you aren't her true lo-" That is when the first projectile had flown at the stumpy man's head.

Nathan had yelled after that, nonsensical words, just screamin, taking out his anger on the useless "doctor".

Nathan was back beside Rosie's bed, he sat in the most uncomfortable chair he could find. Books were stacked beside him, on the dresser, floor, sharing the chair with him, and on his lap. Nathan was reading as quickly as he could manage and still take in the information. He had scrounged up every book on sleeping spells, droughts, potions, charms and so on. Most of them were a large pile of dung, those would often be thrown across the room in an angry haste. Some books had flown straight out the window and now rested strewn across the yard.

Nathan was flipping madly and annotating anything he thought might be even the slightest bit useful.

"Nathan?" The voice was tearful and worried. He didn't look up from the book in his lap, he couldn't- there wasn't time. "Nathan!" The voice was firmer this time.

He glanced up angrily, ready to throw his book at whatever maid or servant that was there to interrupt him. In the doorway was the one person Nathan wouldn't throw a book at.

Mary.

Rosie's lady in waiting and best friend since toddling stood in the door, tears streaming wildly down her face. Her hair was pulled into it's simple bun, pieces of hair strewn everywhere, falling out of it, as if she'd slept in it. Nathan supposed she had. Although the dark circles under eyes told that she hadn't gotten much sleep. Nathan understood as he hadn't gotten any.

"Mary." His voice was an attempt at soft, he didn't want to hurt her more. Mary was rather fragile it seemed, she cried easily and was often stressed over the smallest problem. This wasn't a small thing though. Rosie could possibly be stuck in sleep paralysis forever.

"You haven't slept." She said it at almost a whisper. Her breathing was labored, she seemed to be gasping for air, like someone who was drowning might. He shrugged uncaring.

"You don't look like you got much either."

"No." She breathes out at Nathan. It's the end of their conversation. She ghosts over to his side, dragging a chair beside his. She grabs a book and opens up to the first page. The flipping of pages and the sound of chucked books mingle together with Mary's heavy breaths. Mary's sobs are quieting with every page she reads, she seems to be doing better with the work. It's Nathan's way to cope too, keeping busy. It may not be the healthiest coping method, but it felt like his only option and it was successful so far.

Mary gasped a few moments later. He glanced up at her, emerging out of his concentrated reading.

"What is it?" He was slightly harassed, wanting to return to his researching.

"I think I've found something." She glanced at Nathan, eyes wide. Suddenly a small smile was pulling at her lips and a bubble of relieved laughter sprang through her lips. He snatched the book from her hands. Her finger pointed to one word. His laughter soon joined hers. Relieved chuckling.

She'd found it.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short, but that's where I wanted to end it. Please review! ****Love you all!**

_Thanks to Barbiegirl 22 and Be Rose for alerting already! _

**PeaceLoveBacon**

**Jenn **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the third chapter! Sorry I took so long! **

**Thank you kaiko 13, Her Grace the Duchess, HeartStarryNights, Smallfry182, , TheVioletContradiction, N and S and F, xforgottenxmemoriesx, princess mermaid melody, RandomAngel123, and Lollypops101 for favoriting/alerting to this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
Ghimney and Rosie had found a deer which Ghimney had quickly disposed of. Rosie had scrunched her nose in distaste at seeing the animal killed. It wasn't that she was disgusted by dirty or bloody things, she'd seen a fair amount of bloody and disgusting things over the years. She always felt bad for an animal, killing it like that, she almost considered becoming a vegetarian once, but honestly who doesn't enjoy the taste of meat.  
The two were sat around a much too toasty fire, eating deer meat that was much too rich. Rosie had figured out the downfall of Dream State almost immediately, everything was too perfect. Everything was at the extreme of it's best quality, making it hard to stare at the radiant flowers, blinding butterflies and scintillating ocean. The sun's glare was worse than normal and the breezes were to cool to thoroughly enjoyl. Rosie didn't just miss Nathan anymore. She missed every normal little thing from home.  
A loud noise interrupted her thoughts, she and Ghimney jumped to their feet in shock.  
"What the-" Ghimney yelped as an arrow flew over his head, he dived to the ground quickly. Rosie dropped down beside him as an arrow whizzed past her own ear. A voice followed the arrows.  
"Who are you!" It was loud and slightly terrifying. Ghimney stood and dusted himself off glaring at where the voice had come from. His hands balled into fists and his voice was an angry echoing yell.  
"Show yourself you bastard!" Rosie sighed at his foul language and temper.  
"I asked a question!" The voice roared back in frustration as another arrow flew over Ghimney's head. Rosie realized the person was missing them on purpose. She stood and dusted herself off as well. Her back was straight and lips pursed, she'd seen her mother stand this way before and knew that it was very frightening to behold.  
"Ghimney has a point, you are the one shooting at us. We were sitting calmly eating when you decided to threaten our lives." Her reasoning was impalpable and her face was calm, head held high.  
The man entered the clearing, dropping from a tree and walking forward. He was very tall and both Ghimney and Rosie had to cover their eyes before becoming accustomed to his flaming red hair. He was well-built and in his hand was a crossbow.  
"Darren Hood is my name. Now say yours." He demanded with narrowed hazel eyes.  
"Princess Rosalyn of Brockshore and this is the dwarf Ghimney." She introduces. "Would you care explaining your reasons for shooting at a lady" Rosie put her hands on her hips and waited for the man's excuse. He hung his head and appeared ashamed.  
"I'm sorry miss." He mumbled his apology.  
"Oi, ya shot at me firs!" Ghimney yelped in anger. Darren shrugged uncaringly and continued glancing between Rosie and the ground.  
"Princess please forgive me?" Rosie rolled her eyes, something she'd picked up from Nathan recently as her mother had taught her that Princesses do not roll their eyes or make faces.  
"Yes." She sighed. "Call me Rosie. Everyone does." She informed Darren. He nodded in agreement, again apologizing to her. Ghimney began to grumble again about how he'd been shot at too.  
"Your beauty is quite astounding." Darren spoke in awe, his eyes squinting.  
"It's this other world. Everything is increased here, surely you've noticed? Objects are colored in bright and lurid shades." Ghimney snorted and grinned widely at Rosie's dismissal of Hood's compliment.  
"Ya are the stranges' Princess I've met o' yet." Rosie blushed and shrugged at the dwarves words. "No Princess I met befer 'as ever claimed herself less beautiful whether a spell was involved or some other form of enhancemen' upon her." Rosie shrugged again, but smiled at the dwarf now.  
"Now back to what's important." Rosie spoke seriously. "How do we escape from this dream state?" The dwarf and man glanced between each other. That was indeed an excellent question. They shrugged in unison.

**_Sleeping Spells and Cures_**  
_When a person has fallen under a sleeping spell they enter a separate world of sorts, this world is often referred to as 'dream state'. In dream state everything is better than in the normal world. Desserts taste sweeter, the sun is brighter and skies are always blue. A person who rests or naps in dream state (uncommon) may be able to awake in real life for a couple of minutes depending on the sleep spells potency. _  
_To release the victim of a sleep spell, the method of which the spell was put on must be used to do the opposite. _  
_One sleep spell victim, Aurora Rose, was kissed by her evil stepfather, putting her into the sleep, and then she was awoken with the kiss of a prince who'd put the annedote on his lips. Another victim, Snow White had bitten an infected apple and was brought from the spell by a cured apple. _  
_The cure depends on whether the inflictor used a spell or a potion. The ingredients for a cure to the potion are listed below. However, if the perpetrator cast a spell on the victim then true loves kiss is the simple answer._

_Anti-Sleep Potion _  
_- 1 dried mandrake root_  
_- 2 four leaf clovers (boiled)_  
_- 1 unicorn horn (diced)_  
_- 1 tear of a mermaid_  
_- 3 sky fruit juice (squeezed out)_  
_Mix in bowl and put on item used to place spell._

"Surely these things can't be too hard to come by?" Mary bit her lip in her worry. Nathan shrugged as his eyebrows knit together.  
"I haven't heard of a few of these things before today. Mandrake root? Sky fruit?" Mary shrugged.  
"I suppose we will need to do some more research. Do you know what put her under the spell." Nathan nodded, anger suddenly apparent in his eyes.  
"Roses. She smelled them and then…" He glanced at Rosie's peaceful body. Mary nodded and let out a small sniff. She determinedly wiped at her eyes and rose from her seat.  
"To the library I suppose. For books on where to find these things." Nathan nodded and followed her out. He stopped at the door and glanced back at Rosie.  
"I love you Rose."

"Since you're both calling me a nickname, may I call you one as well?" Rosie, Ghimney and Darren Hood sat against a tree, three feet from the steaming fire.  
"No thank ya." The dwarf answered quickly in horror. Darren shrugged as response.  
"Okay, Ghimney I'll call you… Ghim. It's much shorter and cuter." The dwarf groaned and grumbled about how he didn't like anything cute.  
"What about me?" Darren Hood asked hopeful. He'd suddenly gone from uncaring to wanting a "cute" nickname as well.  
"Hood." Rosie answered simply.  
"That's it?" The man squawked. Rosie nodded.  
"You shot arrows at me, therefor you will go by your last name. Only respectful people get actual nicknames." Ghim chortled in sudden joy. He winked at Rosie.  
"I apologized." Hood muttered petulantly. Rosie shrugged though she did send Hood a smile to tell him she wasn't entirely angry with him. Rosie sat thoughtful ignoring the dwarf and man argue over who got the last bite of deer meat.  
"Ghim you said you can leave sometimes?" Rosie interrupted the male's fight. Ghim nodded at her, grasping the last piece of meat between his fingers and tossing it in his mouth. Hood scowled and sat back, arms crossed.  
"Yes, when I sleep, but it's hard for me to fall asleep." Rosie seemed thoughtful.  
"Ghim how long do you think you are awake for?" The dwarves whole face scrunched up as he thought.  
"Five minutes is the longest I've been able ta, but each time is longer."  
"The spell must weaken with time." Rosie sighed. "Will you try and go back? Stay there as long as you can and try to get to Brockshore Palace. They will give you a room there. I'll write a note for you to deliver to Nathan." The dwarf listened intently.  
"Alrigh' I'll try fer ya." Rosie acquired both paper and a quill from Hood, who seemed to have most everything you could need in his bag on his back. Rosie scrawled out a note for Nathan.

_Nathan-_  
_I'm in something called "dream state" do not worry for I am not alone. I've made friends with Ghim (this dwarf messenger) and with Darren Hood. Ghim is able to awake from the spell for a few moments at a time. Leave notes with him for us to communicate. _  
_I love you darling,_  
_Rosie_

Ghim stuffed the gently folded note into his pocket.  
"G'night I suppose." He grunted to the other two. Rosie thanked him, describing the castle and how to get there for him. Ghim waved her off and layed down. The ground was surprisingly comfortable. Perhaps almost too comfortable.  
Ghim fell asleep.  
Ghim awoke in his small hut, the one he missed constantly. He stood quickly and ran. He knew he had little time to make it to the palace in Brokshore. He was glad that his home was just outside of the Enchanted Forest and that the palace wasn't leagues of forests away. He sprinted and panted. Ghim was glad that he'd always been a hard worker his whole life. He'd worked in the mines as long as he could each day and had become rich through his own means. It wasn't until that evil wizard had put him into a sleep that Ghim had stopped working.  
He could see the palace now. His eyes were growing foggy around the edges, small black dots closing in. He knew the feeling well, the spell was clutching at him, attempting to take him back under it's control. He ran harder and faster until he made it to the palace gates.  
He smacked into a tall man with dark brown hair.  
"Get… this ta the Prince." He managed to pant out as he handed the man Rosie's not. The black dots overtook him.  
He opened his eyes and closed them again immediately. The blinding sun of dream state was shining down into his eyes. He groaned and rolled over still panting.  
"Did you make it?

* * *

**There it is! Please review! The next chapter is already partially written so hopefully that should come soon.**

**Lollypops101 - Thank you!**

**RandomAngel123 - Glad it's good so far, hope this chapter is good too.**

**DJ - Updating! Sorry I took so long, thank you for the review!**

**TheVioletContradiction - I like the dwarf as well! Sorry my updating takes forever!**

**Love you all!**

**PeaceLoveReign**

**Jenn**


End file.
